future_fightfandomcom-20200223-history
Level Up Guide
Gear Leveling up your hero will automatically level up your gear's level (Up to +5). Gear can be leveled up to MAX + level 20 with materials collected from missions based on each Hero's type and available parts. You can tap the Material Icon to help locate it and start the mission right away. Skills You can upgrade your skills based on the Hero's Level. Each 10 levels will increase your level cap up to level 6. Increasing Skill Level will increase their damage. For some skills with buffs, they will increase the effectiveness of the buff. Rank You can rank up your Heroes up to rank 6 by collecting their Biometrics. Rank Up will gaining additional stats and maximum level of Heroes. Reaching certain ranks will allow you to learn New Skills. Tapping the Biometrics Icon will help you locate a specific Biometric. Some Heroes are only available via Dimension Chests, Dimension Rifts or Tokens. Mastery Heroes can master special abilities up to Level 6 with Norn Stones. Perks for Mastery are Stat Boost and Leader Skill. Depending on the Hero Type, you will need different types of Norn Stones which can be purchased with Tokens in Token Shop or found in Story Missions. Enhance ISO-8 You can upgrade your ISO-8 up to +5 by utilizing other ISO-8 as a material to gain higher stat boosts. You may also enchance the ISO-8 you've already equipped. You may get more ISO-8 from Daily Missions, S.H.I.E.L.D. Lab and Dimension Chests. Acquirable ISO-8 type change daily. Combine ISO-8 If your ISO-8 has been upgraded to +5, you may combine 2 of the same kind of ISO-8 to gain a higher grade ISO-8. Equipped ISO-8 can be combined and ranked up to 6 stars. Acquirable ISO-8 types change daily. Best Condition Heroes achieve Best Condition by resting between battles. Heroes with Best Condition gain extra EXP and Gold for 10 Missions. Heroes also gain more EXP when Heroes use EXP Chips. Type Effect Heroes are distinguished by their Battle Type. There are Combat, Blast, Speed and Universal types. The first 3 types are strong or weak against each other. However, Universal is balanced against all different types. When you attack other types, if your damage displays as YELLOW, that means your type is stronger against the opponent's type. If the color is GRAY, that means that your type is weaker against the opponent's type. You can check the Heroes' type on their portraits. Combat, Blast, Speed types work like Rock, Paper, Scissors. ISO-8 Set Bonus If you equip certain combinations of ISO-8, you will gain a Set Bonus. You may check which set bonus has been applied to your hero from the ISO-8 Equip Page. Equipping ISO-8 according to the guide displayed on the page will allow you to gain a Set Bonus. If you want to change to another set bonus, tap Change Set. Custom Gear Custom Gear greatly boosts the user's ability. There are many types of special gear which increase Immunity, Stat Boosts, and Attribution specializing. * Location: Special Misson * Equip Requirement: Hero above Level 30 * Equip Slot: 5th Gear Slot Category:Pages with broken file links